


Pirate Treasure

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween [15]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was so ridiculous, like did people over the age of eight even wear Halloween costumes?  It was nonsense and Jack just wanted to get to the party and see their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirate Treasure

It was so ridiculous, like did people over the age of eight even wear Halloween costumes?  It was nonsense and Jack just wanted to get to the party and see their friends.

His boyfriend, however, had a different view of the situation.

They had been at the same costume store for the past few hours and Mark needed to pick something before Jack stabbed himself with one of the battle axes propped up in the corner of the room.  

The last costume Mark had come out in was the ninja one and while it hugged his body in just the right way, **_and made Jack drool a little, but he wasn’t willing to admit up to that_** , it didn't suit him very well and Mark was far too loud to be a ninja.

Though, it would be hilarious if the the two of them showed up to the Grump’s Halloween party dressed as Danny Sexbang and Ninja Brian.  He might have to save that idea for the next year.

While Jack contemplated the idea and giggled to himself, Mark was inside the dressing room changing into what Jack assumed to be a pirate costume, which was the last of his pick, but he had been in there a while and Jack was starting to get impatient.  

"Mark?" Jack called, "You need help?"

It was silent for a moment and Jack stood to walk over to the curtain separating him from his boyfriend, "Mark, we need to go soon, we're going to be late and you know how Arin gets when-"

**_Well, shiver me fucking timbers._ **

Mark stood looking into the mirror of the dressing room in full pirate gear.  His shirt was open just enough to make Jack's knees weak and his pants were slung low enough to make him drool.  He wore a fake sword through the cloth around his waist, a pair of boots that had his pants tucked into them, and a huge hat with a white feather hid his messy pink hair.  

"Do I look like a kid?"  Mark asked, turning to check himself out in the mirror at different angles. 

**_Oh no. Oh God.   Jack wasn't prepared.  He hadn't been ready for what he saw._ **

"Jack?"  Mark turned to look at Jack who had been gaping at Mark in silence for a while.  “Baby are you alright?”  

Mark walked over to him and reached out to touch his face.  Jack’s heart was doing a samba in his rib cage and he felt like it was going to leap out his throat at any moment. 

“Jack, sweetheart are you sick?  We don’t have to go to the party if you want to.  We can head back and get some medicine in you.  You do feel a bit warm.”

Mark slid the hand cupping Jack’s face down to his chest.   

**_Okay.  Okay.  Mark?  I'm going to need you to step like four steps back and try to keep your sweet ass away from me because if you continue on in these treacherous waters, there will be someone walking YOUR plank.  Sweet Davy Jones save my soul._ **

"Jack, you look like you're about to pass out.  Do you feel dizzy or something?  Do you need to sit-"

Before Mark could finish, Jack had slammed him against the wall of the dressing room and pinned his wrists on either side of his head.  

“Jack-”  


Swallowing his words, Jack slanted his lips over his boyfriends, silencing him and knocking his hat to the ground.  He took the opportunity to let go of one of Mark’s wrist and tangle his fingers through his hair.  

He felt Mark grip the sleeve of his T-shirt and in response to the desperate tugs of Mark’s fingers, he pushed their bodies more firmly together, slipping a knee between Mark’s legs and letting go of his other wrist to grip the back of his neck and tilt his head for a better angle.  

Jack broke the kiss to press a forehead against Mark’s, trying to calm his erratic heartbeat.

"Wear it home."

"What?"

"I'll pay for it just get in the car.  We're going home and you are going to parade your pirate booty all over the house for me or I'm throwing you overboard."

Mark blinked at him a few times, surprised.  He opened his mouth to say something when Jack said, "Mark.  Baby.  Do you think this is a game?  Go get in the ship and your captain will be there shortly."

Mark blushed so hard that Jack was a tiny bit worried that he would pass out. 

Jack backed away for him to scoop his hat up off of the ground and scurry away.  The front desk guy stopped him long enough to scan the tags on everything and take them off before Jack shooed Mark out of the shop again.

When Jack slipped into the driver's seat of the car next to him, Mark opened his mouth to ask, "So, does this mean we're missing the party?"

Jack let the silence ring in the car as he drove home.  He really didn't want to pay much attention to Mark at the moment because he didn't want to mangle the both of them because he was distracted..

When they were safely in the driveway and the car was turned off, Jack could trust himself to look at Mark and speak, "There's another one next week.  Should be fine."

"I don't-"

Jack grabbed the collar of Mark's costume roughly and slammed their lips together again.  The adjusted himself in his seat until he could grip the collar with both hands and slam Mark into the car door, lips molding together and tongues entwining.

Jack pulled far enough away to whisper against his lips.  He knew how much Mark loved it when he could feel his lover's lips slide and move against his own while he spoke.

"I am going to get out of this car and you are going to follow me into that house.  Do not argue with me."  With that Jack pulled away, got out, and jogged up to unlock the door of their home.

Mark followed by with his face as red as a tomato and it just added to the pure disbelief covering his features.

Mark slipped into the house first and Jack slammed the front door behind him. 

**_Arin's costume party could fucking wait._ **


End file.
